disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ripslinger
Ripslinger (aka the Green Tornado) is the main antagonist and Dusty's rival in Planes. Official Bio With more wins than he can count and an abundance of fans, Ripslinger is wings-down the biggest name in air racing-and he knows it. But despite sky's-the-limit funding and the state-of-the-art equipment, the world champion still doesn't play fair-especially when it comes to a small-town plane with zero racing experience. Dusty doesn't belong in Ripslinger's sport and his mere presence makes the pro's fuel boil. And if Dusty's inexperience doesn't take him out of the race, Ripslinger's vast empire includes a couple of underhanded sidekicks to take care of business. ''Planes'' Ripslinger is one of the contestants in the Wings Around the Globe racing competition. One of the most legendary names in racing, Ripslinger gets his wins by simply eliminating his competition. Once Dusty, whom Ripslinger calls Rusty, enters the competition, Ripslinger continues to pick on him about being a crop duster, and not fit for racing of any kind. He usually requires assistance from his two dumbstruck sidekicks, Ned and Zed, who help Ripslinger destroy the other competitors. Ripslinger hates Dusty Crophopper, a crop dusting plane who wants to compete in the race but is seriously afraid of heights, out of the fact that he thinks that crop dusters are not meant to race. Because of this, Ripslinger along with Ned and Zed plot to disqualify Dusty by cheating in every race. Dusty loses his second race in Germany to save a British plane named Bulldog from suffering from an oil leak, much to Ripslinger's delight. But as Dusty begins to win more and more races during the competition and falling in love with an Indian plane named Ishani, Ripslinger becomes more and more jealous of the crop duster. So as a result during a race over the Pacific Ocean, Ripslinger orders Ned and Zed to destroy Dusty's navigation antenna in order to make him lose communication from the other racers and therefore making him get lost. After he is given spare parts from the other racers including Bulldog, Ishani and El Chupacabra due to crashing into the ocean during a storm, Ripslinger and his henchplanes then try to attack both Dusty and Skipper on the way to the finish line of the final race, and once he thinks that he had finally gotten rid of Dusty once and for all, Ripslinger strikes a pose in front of the audience only for Dusty to overtake him and win the race without the villain noticing. But by the time Ripslinger knew what was going on he forgets about where he is going, he ends up crashing into some portable toilets and landing in a pile of sludge. Because of this, Ripslinger's arrogance and cruel behavior ultimately led to his downfall, and was called "Ripstinker" by Roper. ''Planes: The Video Game'' In the video game, he tries to get Dusty banned from the WATG rally by causing destruction in Propwash Junction, painting graffiti of Dusty on the great wall in a Dusty disguise, as well as attempting to have the other racers turn against Dusty by spraying paint on them. He even causes trouble for Ishani by ruining her favorite holiday the "Festival of Colors", spiking her fuel with his own illegal mixture, and having the Diwali racing festival sabotaged with help from his minions. When his plans to ruin Dusty failed, he destroyed an entire course for the WATG Rally, though it was not left unnoticed due to cameras set up around the course. He was later suspended by a Race Official pitty for his actions until further notice. Since he is never mentioned again afterwards, it's assumed that his racing career has been put to an end by his cruel demeanor, possibly for good, meaning that he is no longer a threat to the other planes. Personality Ripslinger has a self-centered and carefree personality, and loves to cheat his way into anything he wants to. He is often rude and likes to play dirty with his fellow racers, usually involving plane crashes. He is especially cruel to Dusty, who in his opinion should not be racing and just stick to what he is good at. Whenever he is busy, he usually seeks help from his two sidekicks, Ned and Zed. Background Ripslinger is a famous racer but is also a notorious cheater. His egotistical behavior makes him a showoff to other races, and exaggerates his popularity and image in the media. As the captain of team RPX, he uses his teammates Ned and Zed to take out any competition while he secures the win. He has won the race three times in a row, all while not playing fairly. However, his streak is about to change when a new plane, Dusty Crophopper, enters the race and finds friends in fellow racers. Trivia *Ripslinger is one of the Disney villains to be rude, and have a lot of pride. *Ripslinger is very similar to the character of Chick Hicks, the main antagonist from Cars. Both are villainous racing vehicles with predominantly green paint, and they both cheat the protagonists McQueen/Dusty and letting them fail in order to win the race. *13, Ripslinger's racing number, is considered an unlucky number, which is likely why it was chosen for him, and can refer to Friday the 13th. Fittingly, he causes bad things for his enemies. *Ripslinger is based on the Racing Mustang "Precious Metal" which is a modified North American P-51D Mustang fighter with clipped wings and contra rotating propellers. He differs in having two bladed props instead of "Precious Metal's" three bladed props. He is also said to resemble a Messerschmitt BF-109, with elements of the Sharp Nemesis NXT racing plane. *His wingspan is 26.2 feet (8 meters). *His flying style is to take the lead early, and maintains pace from out in front. *He has a personal DJ to keep him relaxed, and he loves hip hop music. *He is nicknamed the "Green Tornado" throughout the racing world. *His propeller is a Skyslycer Mark Five, which is only used for RPX Racing team members. **Ripslinger's Skyslycer Mark Five propeller is a contra-rotating propeller with two blades on each prop. *Ripslinger is voiced by Roger Craig Smith, who is the current voice of Sonic the Hedgehog and reprised him in Wreck-It Ralph. Coincidentally, both of these characters are known to be fast. *In German Oil Hall, he was seen telling Ishani to take Dusty to the Iron Compass to have him killed by bribing her one of his special propellers.But, Dusty avoided the train in time causing Ripslinger to be in second place in Nepal, after Dusty and Ishani had a brief argument. Gallery Category:Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Bullies Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Planes characters Category:Planes Category:Males Category:Main Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Objects Category:Foiled Characters Category:Persuaders and Manipulators